


Into the dark

by mippippippi



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:54:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4674281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mippippippi/pseuds/mippippippi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I would like to thank Helebette for providing me with this challenge and going along with my ideas. </p>
<p>And also to my dearests Sarah and Laura, who love to tell me that I suck. Thank you for keeping up with me.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Into the dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [helebette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helebette/gifts).



> I would like to thank Helebette for providing me with this challenge and going along with my ideas. 
> 
> And also to my dearests Sarah and Laura, who love to tell me that I suck. Thank you for keeping up with me.

 Cover Art for Segment I of " **Into the Dark** ": Murky Waters 

[ ](https://40.media.tumblr.com/38362e6e767a5d8811efaa47c50cf611/tumblr_ntsudnway41s50jflo3_1280.jpg)

 

 Cover Art for Segment II of " **Into the Dark** ": Helter Skelter 

[ ](https://40.media.tumblr.com/3fadfa7f789d6d56cc263a6e723ad4a2/tumblr_ntsudnway41s50jflo1_1280.jpg)

 

 Cover Art for Segment III of " **Into the Dark** ": Darkness Rises

[ ](https://40.media.tumblr.com/704730fb8a7167d030324e23cb4e3aed/tumblr_ntsudnway41s50jflo2_1280.jpg)


End file.
